Beauty and the Beast
by Akina456
Summary: Alice brings another half breed to witness. Who knew imprinting was so common, Embry makes six.
1. I

**Starts near the end of Breaking Dawn, the setting is the clearing, where the Cullens face off with the Volturi. This will be book mixed with movie because why not?**

* * *

 **Pics of OC's on wattpad**

* * *

Edwards eyes traveled the length of the group across the field. Carlisle was trying to reason with Aro, but the the olden timed vampire just wasn't hearing it. His red eyes were on Edwards gold. Irina was not much more than ashes the snow put out the remaining fire.

This wasn't good, Alice still wasn't here and he couldn't hear her thoughts which meant she wasn't close.

But then he felt it, the whisper of thoughts, from two people. One was very young, a mere child much like Renesmee and the other the thoughts of a woman, he could see Alice in her mind- a memory of his favorite sister. Alice had sent them!

Edward turned to glance off to the right, where he was sure they would emerge half way between both groups and at least a hundred feet from each.

Bella was sending him a questioning look and in Jacobs thoughts he could see the clearing moving back and forth as he looked to where Edward was looking and to Edwards very own face- so that's what he looked like in other people's mind, not that he didn't know, just usually he tried to get away from the people staring at him.

It only took a moment for every person to look as well, Aro stopped mid sentence, maybe even stopped breathing as the two emerged from the tree line and paused.

A beautiful woman and her equally beautiful carbon copy of a toddler stood, clad in boots and winter garb looking around the clearing swiftly before the mother tugged her daughters hand and sent them forward again. Edward examined them carefully, the woman's face betrayed nothing and neither did her thoughts. The only thing he could see was Alice asking her to come here as she gave a detailed discription of who the Volturi were and what they were doing- or planning to do.

The little girl with light hair and slightly tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes that matched her mothers looked to be three or four, Edward knew better. His own daughter had been there a month ago. Her thoughts were almost confused as she looked all around, her eyes stopping on faces that either intrigued her or frightened her. The wolves caught her eye and she sent a glance up to her mother and in her thoughts, he watched her decide that it was better not to comment on it now but retain it for later.

He silently noted that the child was placed on her left side, between her and the Cullens side of the clearing for - to him - obvious safety reasons. He heard that the younger girl name was Vivian.

Edward very much enjoyed being able to see everyone's reactions to the two blondes and their sapphire blue eyes and their light skin had just a few shades of color that made them appear very much human, but the way their skin sparkled dimmly when the sun peaked from behind the clouds clearly meant that they were vampire, or at least part vampire.

There was one reaction caught his attention the most.

One of Jake's best friends, Embry Call, had tensed completely. His eyes going wide as his eyes stopped on the young woman's face. And the thoughts that were raging through his mind disappeared as he realized what he found.

His imprint.

Edward snorts as the thoughts run through the wolf's head, and as Sam struggled to keep him from running to her side.

It truly was fascinating though, to see the way he saw her through his eyes.

Edward imagined it was just like the way he looked at Bella.

Jacob was sending him a questioning look and his thoughts repeated the sentiment. Right, not connected anymore, Edward shakes his head and leans towards Bella so Jacob could hear also as he just barely whispers,

"Embry's imprint." It was quiet, Edward made sure of that, and checking the thoughts around him, he made that the secret stayed between the packs and his small family.

Jacob inwardly cheered for a moment and Bella brows shot up and Renesmee just smiled wide.

Bella's face clearly asked, 'on the kid?' And Edward had to chuckle as he shook his head and turned back to the woman who had finally stopped, just where he expected. She made it seem like a three way as she stood off to the side directly in the middle.

She sent a hard look over each black cloaked body on the other side of the field before turning to look at Edwards side. Her eyes found his and she tipped her head in an undecidedly adorable way that made Embry's heart increase and a dazzling smile lit up on her face.

"Am I late?" Her soft soprano carried across the field and Edward smirked, still tuned into Embry's thoughts.

In his mind, Carlisle was questioning if he was supposed to answer or if Edward was, giving away nothing more than a side glance before his eyes found the blonde again.

"No," Edward shakes his head. "Thank you for coming."

"Don't mention it." Was the ready reply, "Alice asked me to pass a small message," many breaths caught at the mention of Alice and if Aro wasn't listening intently before, he was now. "She is running a tad bit late, said she would get her as soon as she could." With conpany. Was added silently for him, and he knew that she knew about his gift.

Edward nods.

"And who are you?" Caius' lip upturned in disgust.

The nameless young woman- no, teen Edwards corrects himself, head snaps back to the leaders of the Volturi, blonde ringlets flying and snarls.

"Damn." Emmett smirks off to the side, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Brother, brother," Aro says in awe, "do not be rude to such a beautiful creature." He amends softly, his tone exceedingly gentle.

"Hello young one," he greets, his thoughts moving more then ten miles a minute. "What is your name."

The teen half breed looks him up and down in disgust, "where I come from, one introduces themselves before asking the names of others."

Aro laughs again, this one much more tame. "I am Aro, have you not heard of the Volturi young one?"

"I have," her face loses all emotion, "I didn't realize you would be this ugly."

Aro's laughter wasn't the loudest in the field this time but his was the only one forced. Even the wolves were chortling.

"Such insolence," Caius spat, heated red glare on the blonde teen. "Do you want to die?"

"I long for death often," she chuckles though it was dry and lacking humor, "I have yet to find one who can kill me." She smirks in a challenge.

Edward glanced down at the blonde toddler, her thoughts were quiet as she listened to her mother, she knew what was truth and what was faux bravado in the face of the enemy.

"Tell me Caius, do you think you could do me a favor?" The teen half breed asks innocently.

As Caius answered with something snippy Edward paid more attention to the loud growl that emitted from Embry. But the wolf made no move to step forward so he let it be.

"Now, now, let's not fight shall we." Aro placates with a smile, "we must gather all information if we desire a fair trial. And clearly these children are half human and half vampire."

"I am half," the teen who has yet to be named announces, "she is three fourths vampire and one fourth human."

Aro's eyes lit up at this and even Edward was slightly shocked at the news.

"This is your child, no, young one?" Aro points to the toddler who simply stares back.

"Yes."

"And her father was full vampire?" Aro questions slowly, flipping words in his head and choosing carefully. "Bitten and not... born?"

"Yes, he is full vampire." She nods, "red eyes and all."

"I see," Aro nods in return, "and are you venomous?"

"Not to my knowledge." She smirks, "can't honestly say I go around biting people." She adds with a shrug.

"And your daughter?" Caius interrupts the calm questioning with his loud outburst, "is she?"

The teen half breeds lip curls up at the blonde male, "no she isn't."

"How do we know that?!" He exclaims, "if she is more vampire than human how does she not have venom?"

"I don't know how, but I know she isn't." With a small smile the teen raised a finger to her daughters mouth and let the girl bite her. Blood dribbles slowly from the wound and for a moment Edward feared someone would attack and possibly set off the war; but no one moved other than her as she lifted her hand into her pocket to pull out a napkin. "That doesn't stop her from having sharp teeth though. If she was venomous I would be a full vampire by now." Her almost smug blue gaze went back to Aro, ignoring Caius completely.

"And your diets?" Aro asks, still entralled at the young woman.

"Primarily human food, but if we have no choice, blood- preferably animals blood. Vivian isn't much into killing and neither am I."

"Vivian." The name fell slowly off Aro's tongue, as if he was testing it. And a whole newly bright smile lit up on his face. "And what, young one, is your name?" He asks again.

The half breeds chin tilted up minutely, "I have no name. My human mother died giving birth to me, and my father didn't come back for awhile. When he did, he did not think to give me one."

"Such a shame." Aro cooed, "and who is your father? Surely he is still around?"

"I do not know either of those questions. I was young." She lied effortlessly. Though Edward knew he was the only one to know of the lie.

"And how old are you young one?" Marcus speaks up suddenly.

"Seventeen."

There was no sound in the clearing for a moment.

"But your child looks to be four or five in human years." Aro's smile came back with a vengeance.

"She was born November second," the blonde teen nods, "three minutes from midnight. It was very quick and very painful. She broke many bones but I gave birth as any human would."

Bella squeezed Renesmee at this and Jacob too had happy thoughts running through his head.

"And you have an ability?" Aro asked innocently.

"I do. But I am not a performer, so don't ask me to show you anything." She all but snarls.

"Oh, young one, you are so much more than that." Aro breathed.

Edward could see the whole situation was starting to get to her in her head, mixing in with memories from her painful past so he wasn't surprised when her thoughts raced violently at the attentions of the older vampire.

"May I meet her?" Aro pleaded with her much like he had done moments ago with Edward for Renesmee.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Emmett take half a step, like he wanted to join them should they cross the midpoint towards the Volturi.

The half breed womans eyebrows furrowed as she mulled it over, her thoughts settling on a firm 'no, no, no' "You would have me hand my defenseless child over to you?"

"Oh no," Aro breathed, "most certainly not, you may come as well. I trust you can protect her, should the need occur."

The taunt was was hidden in his gracious tone but the teen picked it up and her lips twisted in a cruel smirk.

"No, Edward," Esme protested quietly to his left, "don't let her go alone."

"Relax." Edward shakes his head, "She's got this under control." He imagined the smile on his own face was like the one he wore when Bella found out Jacob imprinted on their daughter and attacked him.

"You're right Aro," the teen nods, her blue eyes looking down to her daughter, "I am more than enough to protect her, and I will protect her by not allowing you near her."

There were many gasps of disbelief and many snarls at the defiance.

Edwards eyes widened, "Jane don't!" He took a step forward.

Jane hit them full force with her power, a wide sneer on her features.

"Bella!" Edward exclaims turning to his mate, she nods and clenchs her eyes focusing on getting her shield across the field.

In a second many things happened, the teen took the crying Vivian into her arms, held her tight with one hand - ignoring the blazing pain entirely - her free arm waved and a black hole opened up under Jane and sucked her in.

Emmett, Carlisle, and Garrett specifically were poised to leap into action. The wolves were ready to defend their brothers imprint and Embry was crouched ready to jump across the field and help.

Then Jane reappeared in front of the teen, a black hole opening and closing in the snow. And Edward had to hold up a hand to stop everyone from moving. To let them know that it wasn't Jane who did it but the half breed.

The blonde brought a sharp hand down, back handing Jane across the right side of her face and sending her spinning to the ground. The crack the echoed was loud as she lifted her foot to Jane's throat.

"Would you like to rethink that?" She growls.

Suddenly Aro was laughing.

A clear haze fell slowly from Alec's hands, a dark look on his face before the blonde half breeds paralyzing blue gaze swept to him and she waved a dismissing hand and he was gone too, just like Jane through a black hole under his feet. He didn't return though and Aro's laughing intensified, he lifted a hand to point at her and say something but his words were muffled in his breathless laughter.

"I dont like to fight." The blonde teen starts slowly, "I can count the fights I've been in with both humans and vampires on one hand," she sent a small grin to the wolves, "can't say I've ever fought a wolf before, can't say I want to. Don't get me wrong though," she says, her head tipping down before her chin slanted up, and her gaze was once again on red eyed vamps. "I will fight if I must. It won't be much of a fight on your end."

There were many snarls from across the field and Edward heard Jane's malicious thoughts very clearly from where she was pinned.

"Well double damn." Emmett's smirk returns wide and full of teeth.

Edward, having been reading the half breeds mind, didn't flinch. He smirked. Bella to his his right tilted her body towards their daughter a bit but her smirk matched his. Jane had it coming. Renesmee's eyes were wide and her thoughts racing so he gave her hand a squeeze. She looks up at him, a look in her brown eyes but she nods and turns back to the blonde half breed and her daughter.

"Like I said, I did not come to fight." Blue eyes stared red down defiantly.

Edward couldn't get chills, but he felt something like what he would think to be an ice cold feather slide down his back starting at his neck. The half breed teen could sure insight terror. If Edward couldn't read her mind he would be worried about the safety of his family with her around. But her mind was peaceful, other than her thoughts on the Volturi that is.

Aro regained composure.

"Then what did you come for young one?" He questions.

"I came to stall." She smirks, "for Alice."

Edward smiles softly.

"I didn't plan to come out here," she sighs, "I didn't want to get involved. I even sent Alice to find someone who could better help. He is much older than I am." She says.

Edward squeezes Bella's hand.

"I was sitting and waiting when I noticed many of your witnesses fleeing. You were too hasty to cast your vote so here I am. Stalling just enough. You might decide that I am dangerous- and you wouldn't be wrong. You may decide to kill me, but you've seen only a fraction of what I can do. I am not easy to kill." A few wolves let out fierce growls. "So, go, based off what you now know, cast your votes. We wait on your judgment."

"What does that mean?" Benjamin asks quietly, "'stalling just enough'?"

Edward paused as he read her thoughts, "She's waiting on Alice."

"Brothers," Aro said somberly, "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly.

"Let us counsel," Marcus repeated in an uninterested tone.

Aro turned his back to us again, facing the other ancients. They joined hands to form a black-shrouded triangle.

As soon as Aro's attention was engaged in the silent counsel, two more of their witnesses disappeared silently into the forest.

Edward hoped, for their sakes, that they were fast.

Carefully, Bella loosened Renesmee's arms from her neck.

"You remember what I told you?"

Tears welled in her eyes, but she nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

Edward was watching us now, his topaz eyes wide. Jacob stared from the corner of his big dark eye.

"I love you, too," Bella said, and then she touched her daughters locket.

"More than my own life." Bella kissed her forehead.

Jacob whined uneasily.

Bella stretched up on her toes and whispered into his ear.

"Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

Edward's and Jacob's faces were almost identical masks of horror, despite the fact that one of them was an animal.

Renesmee reached for Edward, and he took her in his arms. They hugged each other tightly.

"This is what you kept from me?" he whispered over her head.

"From Aro," Bella breathed.

"Alice?"

Bella nodded.

His face twisted with understanding and pain.

Jacob was growling quietly, a low rasp that was as even and unbroken as a purr. His hackles were stiff and his teeth exposed.

Edward kissed Renesmee's forehead and both her cheeks, then he lifted her to Jacob's shoulder. She scrambled agilely onto his back, pulling herself into place with handfuls of his fur, and fit herself easily into the dip between his massive shoulder blades.

Jacob turned to Bella, his expressive eyes full of agony, the rumbling growl still grating through his chest.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," Bella murmured to him. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

He whined again, and dipped his head to butt it against her shoulder.

"I know," Bella whispered. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

A tear the size of a baseball rolled into the russet fur beneath his eye.

Edward leaned his head against the same shoulder where he'd placed Renesmee. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother… my son."

The others were not oblivious to the farewell scene. Their eyes were locked on the silent black triangle, but he could tell they were listening.

"Is there no hope, then?" Carlisle whispered. There was no fear in his voice. Just determination and acceptance.

The teen half breed with her daughter clutched in her arms and Jane still pinned and unmoving turned half way to see. Her blue eyes were evaluating the situation.

"There is absolutely hope," Bella murmured back. It could be true, Bella told myself. "I only know my own fate."

Edward took her hand.

Esme's breath was ragged behind Edward. She moved past them, touching their faces as she passed, to stand beside Carlisle and hold his hand.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you's.

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

"Now he tells me," she muttered.

Rosalie and Emmett kissed quickly but passionately.

Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled back cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against his cheek.

There was no change in the silent, still forms of the counseling ancients.

"Emmett, Rosalie." The teen half breed called after a moment of hesitation. The vampire couple snapped their gazes to her. "Alice says I can trust you with my daughter?"

Rosalie looked physically pained as she nodded immediately. Both stepped forward and met the blonde.

Once the child was in Rosalie's arms her mother smiled to her and reached out to caress her face.

"Vivian." She whispers, "I love you so much. Please, stay with them. They will keep you safe."

Emmett eyed the back pack the little girl wore and in his mind it clicked that Bella had just given Renesmee a similar one. He had no doubt that it held what they needed to get somewhere safe. Emmett felt angry at the thought of leaving the fight but one look at Rosalie holding the child made him want to protect his mate and the innocent that much more.

Blue eyes caught two pair of gold, conveying a silent message before the two nodded and retreated to safety. The teen half breed would be one of the first that are targeted, she didn't bother to join them.

"Get ready," Bella whispered to the others. "It's starting."

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," Edward whispered right after. "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here. . . ." His eyes cut to Bella. "Are you doing that?"

Bwlla smiled grimly at him. "I am all over this."

Edward lurched away suddenly, his hand reaching out toward Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Are you all right?" Edward gasped frantically.

"Yes. Why?"

"Jane," Edward answered.

The moment that he said her name, Bella felt a dozen pointed attacks hit in a second, stabbing all over the elastic shield, aimed at twelve different bright spots. Bella flexed, making sure the shield was undamaged. It didn't seem like Jane had been able to pierce it. Bella glanced around quickly; everyone was fine.

"Incredible," Edward said.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure," Edward answered brusquely. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

Bella looked across at Jane, who was staring at their group with furious disbelief. Bella was pretty sure that, besides her- and now the half breed girl-, Jane had never seen anyone remain standing through her fiery assault.

It probably wasn't very mature. But Bella figured it would take Aro about half a second to guess—if he hadn't already—that her shield was more powerful than Edward had known; she already had a big target on her forehead and there was really no point in trying to keep the extent of what she could do a secret. So she grinned a huge, smug smile right at Jane.

Her eyes narrowed, and Bella felt another stab of pressure, this time directed at her.

Bella pulled her lips wider, showing her teeth.

Jane let out a high-pitched scream of a snarl. Everyone jumped, even the disciplined guard. Everyone but the ancients, who didn't so much as look up from their conference. Jane thrashed for a moment from under the solid foot that pinned her before holding still once more.

The Romanians started chuckling with dark anticipation.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan chortled.

Alec turned his face to us, perfectly smooth, completely angelic. He continued to stare in their direction, his pretty face composed. Bella clutched at Edward's hand.

"Are you okay?" Bella choked out.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Is Alec trying?"

Edward nodded. "His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds."

Bella saw it then.

A strange clear haze was oozing across the snow, nearly invisible against the white. Bella pushed her shield out from Carlisle and the rest of the front line, covering the blonde teen but leaving Jane out, afraid to have the slinking mist too close when it hit.

A low rumbling murmured through the ground under our feet, and a gust of wind blew the snow into sudden flurries between their position and the Volturi's. Benjamin had seen the creeping threat, too, and now he tried to blow the mist away from them. The snow made it easy to see where he threw the wind, but the mist didn't react in any way. It was like air blowing harmlessly through a shadow; the shadow was immune.

The triangular formation of the ancients finally broke apart when, with a racking groan, a deep, narrow fissure opened in a long zigzag across the middle of the clearing. The earth rocked under everyone's feet for a moment. The drifts of snow plummeted into the hole, but the mist skipped right across it, as untouched by gravity as it had been by wind.

Aro and Caius watched the opening earth with wide eyes. Marcus looked in the same direction without emotion.

They didn't speak; they waited, too, as the mist approached the unnamed teen first. The wind shrieked louder but didn't change the course of the mist. Jane was smiling now, she was pinned to where she could see what was happening and she was even more angry because her attacks weren't working doubled by the fact she was still pinned.

And then the mist hit a wall.

Bella could taste it as soon as it touched her shield—it had a dense, sweet, cloying flavor. It made her remember dimly the numbness of Novocain on her tongue.

The mist curled upward, seeking a breach, a weakness, it climbed over the teen who craned her neck to see it slide five feet over her head and continue on.

"Incredible." The girl whispers, glancing back at Bella with an amazed look.

It found none. The fingers of searching haze twisted upward and around, trying to find a way in, and in the process illustrating the astonishing size of the protective screen.

There were gasps on both sides of Benjamin's gorge.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice.

Her smile returned. She could see Alec's narrowed eyes, doubt on his face for the first time as his mist swirled harmlessly around the edges of her shield.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," Bella whispered to Edward. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you."

"No. You have to get to Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me."

Zafrina nodded solemnly. "No one will touch this young one," she promised Edward.

"I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here."

"Jane's mine," Kate hissed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

The teen looked down with a taunting smirk, meeting furious red eyes.

"And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his," Vladimir growled from the other side. "He's mine."

"I just want Caius," Tanya said evenly.

The others started divvying up opponents, too, but they were quickly interrupted.

Aro, staring calmly at Alec's ineffective mist, finally spoke.

"Before we vote," he began. "Let me remind you," Aro continued, "whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

Edward snarled out a dark laugh.

Aro stared at him sadly. "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, and of course you, young one. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

Chelsea's attempt to sway them fluttered impotently against Bella's shield. Aro's gaze swept across their hard eyes, looking for any indication of hesitation. From his expression, he found none.

Bella knew he was desperate to keep Edward and her, to imprison them the way he had hoped to enslave Alice. But this fight was too big. He would not win if she lived. She was fiercely glad to be so powerful that she left him no way not to kill her.

"Let us vote, then," he said with apparent reluctance.

Caius spoke with eager haste. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled in expectation.

Bella fought back a shriek of defiance to answer his cruel smirk.

Marcus lifted his uncaring eyes, seeming to look through us as he voted.

"I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." His voice was even fainter than his brothers' feathery sighs.

None of the guard relaxed their ready positions at his disagreeing words. Caius's anticipatory grin did not falter. It was as if Marcus hadn't spoken at all.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened. "Yes!" he hissed.

Bella risked a glance at him. His face glowed with an expression of triumph that she didn't understand, it was the expression an angel of destruction might wear while the world burned. Beautiful and terrifying.

There was a low reaction from the guard, an uneasy murmur.

"Aro?" Edward called, nearly shouted, undisguised victory in his voice. The blonde on the side of the field turned at the tone and she too started to smile.

Aro hesitated for a second, assessing this new mood warily before he answered. "Yes, Edward? You have something further… ?"

"Perhaps," Edward said pleasantly, controlling his unexplained excitement. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," Aro said, raising his eyebrows, nothing now but polite interest in his tone. Bella's teeth ground together; Aro was never more dangerous than when he was gracious.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter, this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," Aro agreed. "If we could but be positive… be sure that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world, not endanger the safety of our obscurity . . ." He trailed off, shrugging.

"So, if we could only know for sure," Edward suggested, "exactly what these three will become… then there would be no need for a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure," Aro agreed, his feathery voice slightly more shrill. He couldn't see where Edward was leading him. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward asked with a hint of irony.

Even more shrill. "Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more."

Edward chuckled exultantly. "Then I do have something more to offer."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."

"Not absolutely unique," Edward disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind, as you've seen already."

As Bella struggled to focus, she felt again the sharp, stabbing pressure against her protective hold.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked courteously. "We are still discussing evidence."

Aro raised one hand. "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

The pressure disappeared. Jane bared her teeth at Bella; she couldn't help grinning back at her.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called loudly.

"Alice," Esme whispered in shock.

"Alice!" "Alice!" other voices murmured all around.

"Alice," Aro breathed.

"It's about time." The blonde hissed, but the smile curling on her face spoke otherwise. Vivian twisted in Rosalie's hold, trying to get a look at her newest friend. A dazzling, absolutely breathtaking smile lights up her features.

And then they heard them running through the forest, flying, closing the distance as quickly as they could with no slowing effort at silence.

Both sides were motionless in expectation. The Volturi witnesses scowled in fresh confusion.

Then Alice danced into the clearing from the southwest, Jasper was only inches behind her, his sharp eyes fierce. Close after them ran three strangers; the first was a tall, muscular female with wild dark hair, obviously Kachiri of the Amazon Coven. She had the same elongated limbs and features as the other Amazons, even more pronounced in her case.

The next was a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. Her deep burgundy eyes flitted nervously around the confrontation before her.

And the last was a young man… not quite as fast nor quite as fluid in his run. His skin was an impossible rich, dark brown. His wary eyes flashed across the gathering, and they were the color of warm teak. His hair was black and braided, too, like the woman's, though not as long.

As he neared, a new sound sent shock waves through the watching crowd, the sound of another heartbeat, accelerated with exertion.

Alice leaped lightly over the edges of the dissipating mist that lapped at Bella's shield and came to a sinuous stop at Edward's side. Bella reached out to touch her arm, and so did Edward, Esme, Carlisle. There wasn't time for any other welcome. Jasper and the others followed her through the shield.

All the guard watched, speculation in their eyes, as the latecomers crossed the invisible border without difficulty. The brawny ones, Felix and the others like him, focused their suddenly hopeful eyes on Bella. They had not been sure of what Bella's shield repelled, but it was clear now that it would not stop a physical attack. As soon as Aro gave the order, the blitz would ensue, Bella the only object. Bella wondered how many Zafrina would be able to blind, and how much that would slow them. Long enough for Kate and Vladimir to take Jane and Alec out of the equation? That was all she could ask for.

Edward, despite his absorption in the coup he was directing, stiffened furiously in response to their thoughts. He controlled himself and spoke to Aro again.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," he said to the ancient. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

Caius snarled. "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!"

Aro raised one finger to silence his brother, his eyes glued to Alice's face. The blonde teen rolled her eyes at Alice who gave an 'I know' expression.

Alice stepped forward lightly and introduced the strangers. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

Caius's eyes tightened as Alice named the relationship between the newcomers. The Volturi witnesses hissed amongst themselves. The vampire world was changing, and everyone could feel it.

"Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

The slight woman looked to Alice nervously. Alice nodded in encouragement, and Kachiri put her long hand on the little vampire's shoulder.

"I am Huilen," the woman announced in clear but strangely accented English. As she continued, it was apparent she had prepared herself to tell this story, that she had practiced. It flowed like a well-known nursery rhyme. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful—too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her." Huilen shook her head mournfully. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away—I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster.

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones, and loved him still.

"I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish, and I agreed.

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far—the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

Huilen bowed her head when she was finished and moved back so she was partially hidden behind Kachiri.

Aro's lips were pursed. He stared at the dark-skinned youth.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he questioned.

"Give or take a decade," he answered in a clear, beautifully warm voice. His accent was barely noticeable. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?" Aro asked.

Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

Bella felt a shudder tremble through Jacob's body. She didn't want to think about this yet. She would wait till the danger was past and she could concentrate.

"And your diet?" Aro pressed, seeming interested in spite of himself. His eyes flitted to the other full grown female half breed for a moment.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" As Aro gestured to Huilen, his voice was abruptly intense.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

A shocked murmur ran through all three groups.

Aro's eyebrows shot up. "The rest?"

"My sisters." Nahuel shrugged again.

Aro stared wildly for a moment before composing his face.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

Nahuel frowned.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death." His handsome face distorted slightly. "He was pleased to find me." Nahuel's tone suggested the feeling was not mutual. "He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had.

"He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance… who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not interested" he twisted the word,"in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" Caius asked through gritted teeth.

"Joham," Nahuel answered. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." He made no attempt to disguise the disgust in his tone.

"Bleh." The female half breed turns her head, though looking at her after she said it no one would be able to guess it was her. She was completely emotionless, even her eyes. Bella had an inkling that Jane was causing her pain after she had to pull her shield back before she dropped it completely and immediately felt bad.

"She's okay." Edward whispered under his breath. Bella shot him a look but nodded.

Caius looked to Bella. "Your daughter, is she venomous?" he demanded harshly.

"No," Bella responded. Nahuel's head snapped up at Caius's question, and his teak eyes turned to bore into her face.

Caius looked to Aro for confirmation, but Aro was absorbed in his own thoughts. He pursed his lips and stared at Carlisle, and then Edward, and at last his eyes rested on Bella.

Caius growled. "We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south," he urged Aro.

Aro stared into Bella's eyes for a long, tense moment. He found what he was looking for and in that moment, something in his face changed, a faint shift in the set of his mouth and eyes, and Bella knew that Aro had made his decision.

"Brother," he said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

Caius scowled. "And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we should speak with him," Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said flatly. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

The teens eyes flashed at the mention.

Aro nodded, his expression solemn. And then he turned back to his guard with a warm smile.

"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

The guard nodded in unison and straightened out of their ready positions. The mist dissipated swiftly, but Bella held her shield in place.

Bella analyzed their expressions as Aro turned back to us. His face was as benign as ever, but unlike before, she sensed a strange blankness behind the façade. As if his scheming was over. Caius was clearly incensed, but his rage was turned inward now; he was resigned. Marcus looked… bored; there really was no other word for it. The guard was impassive and disciplined again; there were no individuals among them, just the whole. They were in formation, ready to depart- other than Jane.

The Volturi witnesses were still wary; one after another, they departed, scattering towards the woods. As their numbers dwindled, the remaining sped up. Soon they were all disappearing towards the woods.

Aro held his hands out to them, almost apologetic. Behind him, the larger part of the guard, along with Caius, Marcus, and the silent, mysterious wives, were already drifting away, their formation precise once again. Only the three that seemed to be his personal guardians lingered with him.

"I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence," he said sweetly. "My friend, Carlisle, how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle said stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle," Aro assured him. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

The blonde teen stepped off Jane and turned away and took a few steps away.

Aro bowed his head, the picture of remorse, and drifted backward for a moment before he turned around.

They watched in silence as the last four Volturi headed for the trees where Alec waited for his sister.

"Good riddance." Jane scoffs.

The half breed who had been turning on heel to go get her daughter, paused feeling the heated glare Jane was sending her. She suddenly twirls back to where the Volturi were making their descent and swung her arms out in front of her to the right. She seemingly grabbed hold of an ivisible curtain and renched her arms to the left.

Everyone stared in shock as she moved, as her hands went across the length people disappeared. Black holes opened beneath everyone and sent them all away. Only Jane was left.

"Wait!" The teen called loudly in near disgust. "You forgot Jane!" She said before moving forward and kicking Jane, sending her flying before a black hole sucked her out of midair.

The teen smacked her hands together, before rubbing them to clear off nothing as she turned with a small, smug smile.

"How's that for good riddance?" She scoffed mainly to herself even though everyone heard it. "That should help with the potential hunting issues." She adds in Carlisle's direction.

There was a sound that could pass as a wolfs deep, throaty laugh before it went very quiet after that. Bella did not drop her shield. "Is it really over?" she whispered to Edward.

His smile was huge. "Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger." He chuckled.

Alice laughed with him. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

There was another beat of silence.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered.

And then it hit.

Cheers erupted. Deafening howls filled the clearing. Maggie pounded Siobhan on the back. Rosalie and Emmett kissed again, longer and more ardently than before, the mixed child pressed between them with a wide smile. Benjamin and Tia were locked in each other's arms, as were Carmen and Eleazar. Esme held Alice and Jasper in a tight embrace. Carlisle was warmly thanking the South American newcomers who had saved everyone. Kachiri stood very close to Zafrina and Senna, their fingertips interlocked. Garrett picked Kate up off the ground and swung her around in a circle.

Stefan spit on the snow. Vladimir ground his teeth together with a sour expression.

"Aunty Alice! Aunty Alice!" The smallest and youngest one in the field squealed happily.

Rosalie searched the little girls mothers face for approval to set the little one down and only once she got it did she release the child. Immediately she took off towards Alice, snow flew up behind her before she collided into Alice's chest. Alice wrapped her arms around the girl.

"You promised you'd be here! And here you are!" Vivian giggled happily, sitting back in the embrace to look into Alice's golden eyes. Alice just smiled in return.

Vivian's mother stood back from Carlisle's conversation with Nahuel and Huilen, trying to be polite and wait her turn to speak to them. She kept an eye on Vivian who was still in Alice's arms with Jasper at her side as they spoke with Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. She saw Edward, Bella and their daughter approaching the group and started to tense, unsure with the situation and not liking the distance between her and her daughter. The two wolves that followed them didn't help ease her. Edward caught her gaze and raised a hand to placate her racing thoughts. She nodded softly, but still didn't take her eyes off her daughter.

"That was not even necessary." Nahuel shakes his head, finally addressing her. "Act your age, at least in public." He says as he turns from Carlisle.

She gives an unamused look, "my age you say? You want me to act my age? Hm. Interesting."

Huilen turns to her nephew, "you are going to regret saying that later." She smirks before sliding forward gracefully to embrace the younger woman. "How have you been? I have missed you dearly, why did you leave so suddenly?" Worry marred her perfect features.

The half breed looked back to her daughter and gestured with a nod. "That is my child."

Huilen sucks in sharp gasp, "she is beautiful." She whispers but her gaze was sad as she turned back to her half breed friend.

Nahuel raises a brow, "we saw you half a year ago, how long were you with child?"

"Two months. She's nearly a month old now." A soft smile lights on her face seeing Vivian's giggling form lean heavily over Alice's shoulder to pinch Jasper. "She grows quicker than we did."

"Vampire?" Nahuel asks. Huilen hisses, her gaze searching.

The young girl nods. Nahuel eyes her, examining her closed answers.

"Your father is involved." He deduced.

"Enough Nahuel." Blue eyes hit brown, "I don't want her to hear about this."

"You are lucky to be alive." He adds as his eyes narrow and he let's it go.

Carlisle silently watches the exchange, noting every detail for later.

Huilen starts to smile. "I want to meet her."

Just then Alice skips over with Vivian in her arms, stopping beside the girls mother who holds out her hands in silent invite. Vivian latches onto her mother immediately. Alice moves to stand by Carlisle and the taller man wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.

"Say hello." Mother whispers to daughter.

Vivian peeks her head out, looking up at Nahuel's tall form shyly from under thick lashes. "Hello, I am Vivian." She greets looking to Huilen who more matched their height.

"I am Huilen, it is wonderful to meet you beautiful baby." Huilen nods back, she ran a finger down smooth warm skin. "She is not your temperature." Huilen notes softly, smiling still to the baby blonde.

"I know. It's somewhere between mine and a humans."

"Is she venomous?" Nahuel questions, examining the child.

The woman shakes her head and glares, "you would know that if you weren't late."

Nahuel smirks, "we got here as soon as we could." He replies, making the glare deepen. The blonde opens her mouth to retort.

"Thank you," Alice interrupts the threat that was about to come out of the young woman's mouth. "For that, by the way. We probably would've been too late if it weren't for you."

The half breed girl nods, exhaustion starting to set in from not enough rest and using her powers to much. She turns to leave.

"Wait! Just stay a bit longer," Alice almost begs, "please, we have so much to catch up on. Nahuel and Huilen agreed to stay for a little while as well."

The young woman glanced across the field to see mostly everyone gone, either having left for home or to the Cullens. Her eyes settle on Alice as she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, we must be leaving now."

In her arms Vivian pouted.

"Goodbye, I wish you luck with your situation." She let her gaze travel to the rest of the Cullens who were watching the exchange silently. She nods and turns again, this time taking steps towards the way they came from.

"Wait, Carlisle is a doctor, he can help you." Edward calls suddenly, startling everyone, "you're still feeling Jane's onslaught, you aren't fully healed from a month ago, and you haven't rested in weeks. Please, stay."

The nameless teen let's out a deep sigh, and seeing her daughters begging expression she silently nods in agreement, "I do not want medical treatment though. Thank you for the offer." She continues on. "I'll meet you there." She calls over her shoulder.

"Should she go alone?" Esme asked in worry.

"She'll be okay," Edward nods, "she has her car with her ands she passed the house the way here." He explains.

"I'll go with her." Nahuel kisses his aunts cheek before running to the other half breeds side.

Esme nods, curling into her husband's side. She trusted her son but Nahuel going with her made her feel better.

The group watched the three leave. Nahuel was walking backwards in perfect pace with a teasing grin, and the full grown half breed teen was glaring up at him.

"Act my age you say? You want me to act like a teenager then?" The blonde questions, Nahuel's smirk was wiped off his face when she kicked out her right foot to catch his lifting foot and pull. He stumbled and she sent a firm palm to his chest firmly sending him to the snow.

"Children please." Huilen calls in exasperation. Her nephew picked himself up and the three disappeared in a burst of speed.

Embry's growl echoed through the silent field.

"Relax." Edward smirks, "it's more of a brother and sister relationship."

That didn't soothe the wolf but he nodded and took off into the forest.

"How bad is her condition?" Carlisle's expression was purely work mode.

"She'll be okay." Edward repeated as he picked up Renesmee and turned. "We shouldn't leave out guests waiting. Let's get home." He grins. Cheers erupt from the Cullens and the remaining wolf howls, Jacob follows closely behind them as they run.


	2. II

**Nameless OC POV**

 **She shall have a name soon I promise, I know it's exhausting without one. Believe me I do. Try writing a story where the main character doesn't have a name, _seriously go try_. **

* * *

Benjamin and Tia had been quick to follow after their coven mates, Amun and Kebi, anxious to let them know the outcome of the conflict; I was sure we would see them again-Benjamin and Tia, at least. I liked them, Tia rarely talked but she was soft spoken and kind when she did and Benjamin was funny and all around fun to be near. He had shown Vivi and I his gift after I had asked Edward who caused the ridge in the clearing and it was truly amazing. Vivi had begged for more, until he had fore on his fingertips and panicked. Then thinking he was going to get hurt, she started crying. Benjamin let the wind blow the fire out and had to convince her that he was okay before the tears stopped. I had panicked myself at first, but Edward, who was standing right next to me placed a hand on my arm and stopped me from swooping her into my arms. Needless to say, Vivi was sad when they left. But they promised to return and visit all of us.

The reunited Amazons had been anxious to return home as well, they had a difficult time being away from their beloved rain forest, though they were more reluctant to leave than some of the others. I could see that they had grown close to the Cullen child in their time there.

"You must bring the child to see me," Zafrina had insisted. "Promise me, young one." she said to Bella.

Renesmee had pressed her hand to Bella's neck, pleading as well. I hadn't known what to think of the little ones gift other than it was very unique and it suited her well.

"Of course, Zafrina," Bella had agreed.

"We shall be great friends, my Nessie," the wild woman had declared before leaving with her sisters- but not before embracing me and my own daughter and making us promise the same.

The Irish coven continued the exodus.

"Well done, Siobhan," Carlisle complimented her as they said goodbye.

"Ah, the power of wishful thinking," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. And then she was serious. "Of course, this isn't over. The Volturi won't forgive what happened here."

My gaze hardened, they had not only seen me, but my daughter as well and that didn't sit well with me. Especially considering what I did to them.

Edward was the one to answer that. "They've been seriously shaken; their confidence is shattered. But, yes, I'm sure they'll recover from the blow someday. And then . . ." His eyes tightened. "I imagine they'll try to pick us off separately."

"Alice will warn us when they intend to strike," Siobhan said in a sure voice. "And we'll gather again. Perhaps the time will come when our world is ready to be free of the Volturi altogether."

I'd be glad to help with that. The Volturi could survive on the moon right?

"That time may come," Carlisle replied. "If it does, we'll stand together."

"Yes, my friend, we will," Siobhan agreed. "And how can we fail, when I will it otherwise?" She let out a great peal of laughter.

"Exactly," Carlisle said. He and Siobhan embraced, and then he shook Liam's hand. "Try to find Alistair and tell him what happened. I'd hate to think of him hiding under a rock for the next decade."

Siobhan laughed again. Maggie hugged both Renesmee and Bella, and then the Irish coven was gone.

The Denalis were the last to leave, Garrett with them, as he would be from now on. I found that they had only just met- Kate and Garrett that is. The atmosphere of celebration was too much for Tanya and Kate. They needed time to grieve for their lost sister.

I apologized for their loss, and silently wished I had done something about that but Edward caught my eye and glared and I pushed those thoughts away.

Huilen and Nahuel were the ones who stayed with Vivi and I, like promised.

Carlisle was deep in fascinated conversation with Huilen; Nahuel sat close beside her, listening while Edward told the rest of us the story of the conflict as only he knew it.

"So it was a combination of things there at the end, but what it really boiled down to was... Bella," Edward was explaining. The Cullen family and the four remaining guests sat in the Cullens' great room while the forest turned black outside the tall windows. "And you." He looked to me.

I raised a brow, silently questioning this.

"Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight. If he hadn't been so terrified of Bella and her, he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan."

I roll my eyes, hugging Vivi to my chest.

"Terrified?" Bella said skeptically. "Of me?" we exchanged glances and I shrug.

He smiled at his mate with a look I didn't entirely recognize, it was tender, but also awed and even exasperated. "When will you ever see yourself clearly?" he said softly. Then he spoke louder, to the others as well as to Bella. "The Volturi haven't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never, never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughterings. Then you put up your shield and she pinned Jane and sent Alec to God only knows where.

"You should have seen how we looked to them! Usually, Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a counsel. That way, no one can run when the verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced. I'm sure our numbers would have been pretty severely decimated, but they were sure that theirs would be, too. There was even a good possibility that they would lose. They've never dealt with that possibility before. They didn't deal with it well today."

"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves," Emmett laughed, poking Jacob's arm.

Jacob flashed a grin at him.

"It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place," Bella said.

"Sure was," Jacob agreed.

"That was hilarious by the way," I nodded, "I saw that." Vivi twisted in my arms to look at Jacob Black, I had been shocked to learn he was the wolf who had stood by Bella and her little family. Vivi was only just grasping that the giant puppies she saw earlier were actually humans.

"Absolutely," Edward agreed. "That was another sight they've never seen. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves. Sixteen enormous regimented wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is actually terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago and never got over it."

"So there are real werewolves?" Bella asked. "With the full moon and silver bullets and all that?"

Jacob snorted. "Real. Does that make me imaginary?"

"You know what I mean." she rolls her eyes.

"Full moon, yes," Edward said. "Silver bullets, no-that was just another one of those myths to make humans feel like they had a sporting chance. There aren't very many of them left. Caius has had them hunted into near extinction."

"And you never mentioned this because... ?"

"It never came up."

Bella rolled her eyes again, and Alice laughed, leaning forward-she was tucked under Edward's other arm-to wink at Bella.

Bella glared back.

I smirked at that, Alice had some explaining to do. She had told me weeks ago when she found me and Vivi, about her family all about her family. And how she'd have to make it up to them. That's how I knew to give Vivi to Rosalie and Emmett if there was a battle.

Alice sighed. "Just get it off your chest, Bella."

"How could you do that to me, Alice?"

"It was necessary."

"Necessary!" Bella exploded. And I backed up a few steps away from the couch they sat on. "You had me totally convinced that we were all going to die! I've been a wreck for weeks."

"It might have gone that way," she said calmly. "In which case you needed to be prepared to save Nessie."

Instinctively, Bella held Nessie, as they so kindly nic-named her-asleep now on Bella's lap-tighter in her arms.

"But you knew there were other ways, too," Bella accused. "You knew there was hope. Did it ever occur to you that you could have told me everything? I know Edward had to think we were at a dead end for Aro's sake, but you could have told me."

She looked at Bella speculatively for a moment. "I don't think so," she said. "You're just not that good an actress."

"This was about my acting skills?"

"Oh, take it down an octave, Bella. Do you have any idea how complicated this was to set up? I couldn't even be sure that someone like Nahuel existed-all I knew was that I would be looking for something I couldn't see! Try to imagine searching for a blind spot -not the easiest thing I've ever done. Plus we had to send back the key witnesses, like we weren't in enough of a hurry. And then keeping my eyes open all the time in case you decided to throw me any more instructions. At some point you're going to have to tell me what exactly is in Rio. Before any of that, I had to try to see every trick the Volturi might come in with and give you what few clues I could so you would be ready for their strategy, and I only had just a few hours to trace out all the possibilities. Most of all, I had to make sure you'd all believe that I was ditching out on you, because Aro had to be positive that you had nothing left up your sleeves or he never would have committed to an out the way he did. And if you think I didn't feel like a schmuck-"

"Okay, okay!" Bella interrupted. "Sorry! I know it was rough for you, too. It's just that... well, I missed you like crazy, Alice. Don't do that to me again."

Alice's trilling laugh rang through the room, and the Cullens all smiled hearing that. "I missed you, too, Bella. So forgive me, and try to be satisfied with being the superhero of the day."

Everyone else laughed now, and Bella ducked her face into Renessmee's hair, embarrassed.

Edward went back to analyzing every shift of intention and control that had happened in the meadow today, declaring that it was Bella's shield and my ability to teleport people that had made the Volturi run away with their tails between their legs. The way everyone looked at me made me uncomfortable. Even Bella looked uncomfortable with the attention. I tried to ignore the impressed looks, mostly keeping my eyes on Vivi and sometimes staring at Jacob's unchanging expression, he looked at me funny a few times but for the most part he didn't seem to care- he knew Bella and he was trying to get to know me as Edward had so kindly pointed out, apparently everyone was trying to get to know me and Vivi.

From the constant shift of Bella I could tell the looks Nahuel was giving her were making her uncomfortable. So I grabbed a pillow from the couch beside me and lodged it at him- he barely had and second to reach for it before I was waving my hand and sending it through a small black hole and straight into his face. The others laughed as he sent me a glare. Huilen, who sat in front of me speaking with Carlisle still reached over to hold my hand and give it a squeeze.

"He started it." I grumble, earning more laughs.

Eventually, the others ran out of questions for Edward, and the discussion dissolved into a bunch of smaller conversations.

I felt tired. The day had been too long. I wanted some peace, some normality. I wanted to be in my own bed, Vivi snuggled up to me; I wanted the walls of my own home around me.

"Should we take Nessie..." Bella turns to Edward, her thoughts on my wavelength apparently.

"That's probably a good idea," he agreed quickly. "I'm sure she didn't sleep soundly last night, what with all the snoring."

He grinned at Jacob.

Jacob rolled his eyes and then yawned. "It's been a while since I slept in a bed. I bet my dad would get a kick out of having me under his roof again."

Bella touched his cheek. "Thank you, Jacob."

"Anytime, Bella. But you already know that."

He got up, stretched, kissed the top of Renesmee's head, and then the top of Bella's. Finally, he punched Edward's shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow. I guess things are going to be kind of boring now, aren't they?"

"I fervently hope so," Edward said.

"Me too." I sigh, earning another squeeze from Huilen.

Suddenly Jacob had an arm wrapped around my shoulders and he was grinning at Vivi. I absentmindly noticed that he was my temperature.

His eyes turned to mine, and I frowned, "we're going to be good friends." He nods.

"We'll see about that, wolf." I snort. He gives me a look that I can't decipher and I turn to raise a brow at Edward as Jacob leaves.

Edward shrugs and looks away to Bella but the smirk he had stated otherwise. They got up when Jacob was gone; Bella shifted her weight carefully so that Renesmee was never jostled.

"Oh, Jasper?" Bella asked as they turned for the door.

Jasper was sandwiched tight in between Alice and Esme. "Yes, Bella?"

"I'm curious-why is J. Jenks scared stiff by just the sound of your name?"

Jasper chuckled. "It's just been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain."

Bella frowned and nodded and then they were kissed and hugged and wished a good night to their family. Edward promised to see me soon and Bella agreed fervently, wrapping Vivi in a one armed hug. And then they were gone.

"Well then, Vivi," I said, "we should head out too. Let's go get some rest and you can visit with Alice tomorrow." I added quickly, seeing her pouting lips.

"You could stay here if you'd like," Esme offered immediately, "we have more than enough room and it won't be a bother."

I smile, shaking my head, "you are to kind, thank you. But I already made reservations. We are staying in town so we don't have to go far."

"And you promise we'll come back in the morning?" Vivi asked innocently, putting her clasped hands under her chin and staring up at me with wide blue eyes.

I nod, "I promise."

Esme and Alice embraced us and we received goodbyes from the rest of the family as well. I turn to Nahuel and Huilen,

"When will you leave?"

They exchange glances, "tonight." Nahuel answers.

I nod, pushing away my grimace.

"You must come and visit us soon." Huilen stands, "before your baby is grown okay?"

I nod in agreement, embracing her back as she pulled me in.

"Goodbye," Vivi whispers, she hadn't known what to do with Huilen and Nahuel but she quickly picked up on the fact that I knew them and we were close. So by default Vivi decided she liked them and could trust them as well.

"Make smart decisions." Nahuel says sternly, clasping my shoulder. I glare and he smirks, "don't forget to visit. If you need help with-" my glare deepened and he cut off, "-you know where to find us."

I nod, breathing out deeply.

"Goodbye." I called finally to all. Carlisle walked us to the door and told us to let Alice know when we were in for the night. He then proceeded to tell us to come by at any time, that they would be waiting.

After nodding one last time I managed to escape to my car and buckle Vivi in.

"You hungry yet?" I ask, clicking her tightly into the infant seat. She shakes her head, "you want to go explore then?" Her face lights up and she nods enthusiastically.

"Alright then," I mumble to myself, getting into the driver seat and starting the car, "let's find a beach why don't we."

* * *

First Beach was quiet and cold when we got there, the sun still had two or three more hours of being out and Vivi wanted to watch the sunset over the ocean. We chose this beach because it's close to where Vivi decided we should stay, the Quileute Oceanside Resort. Which was funny because she chose that place because she wanted to go to First Beach. It made sense to her and it made her happy so I went with it.

And as I sat on a large piece of driftwood a part of me felt bad for lying to sweet Esme earlier. Because we hadn't actually found a place at that point, but still it works out. We weren't thirty minutes away from them and if running, then half that, maybe even less.

Vivi squeals and jumps away from the water that hit the sand and drifted towards her, she spun and jumped to a piece of driftwood before realizing it was moving with the water and she had to leap away quickly. I laughed softly at that, sliding forward onto the sand and leaning my back against the wood.

"Don't go far Vivian." I called as she started skipping.

I couldn't help but think about how happier she looked. The last few weeks were stressful for her. I knew it would take its toll but I didn't think the fog would be so easy to lift. She liked the Cullens. I didn't trust the Cullens, it was easier from my experience to just move away from people before they left you or hurt you in some other way. I didn't know how to break it to her that we couldn't stay longer than a few days. She was just to stubborn, she knew Alice, and now her whole family and she had grown attached. We could visit, that was one way to convince her without to big of a fight. But she also liked Renesmee, and by default Jacob too. I didn't understand the relationship, it was odd how he cared for her and I couldn't fathom a reason for it either. But she wasn't my child and her father was a mind reader. There shouldn't be anything to worry about there.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the chilly night air interrupting my thoughts.

That's my daughter's scream.

I cursed myself for losing focus. The only thing I could think of was protecting her. With my gaze seeing red, I imagined Vivian in my head and in a hot flash I had moved to stand in front of her.

Looking around for the threat and sucking in a long breath to taste the air the only thing I found was the smell of wolves.

Three of them sat at tree line where trees met sand. They looked torn between wanting to seem threatening and wanting to run out- though I didn't know if they wanted to come say hi or attack. I was planning on picking my child up and running so that they wouldn't have to make a decision when a very tall and very buff man stepped out from between them, holding out a hand to tell them to stay as he came towards us. The only thing I could read from him was he too looked torn as well.

With every slow step he took my nerves stretched that much more thin, "wait, please," I hold out a hand, pushing Vivi further behind me.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "I just want to talk to you for a moment."

I slowly look his form up and down, looking for any signs of decit. In my experience men always hid something. Never giving the full truth.

"I just want to talk." He repeats, holding up his hands. My eyes follow his motion. "My name is Sam Uley, I'm the alpha of this pack. We saw each other earlier.. do you remember?"

I nod, pulling in a small wiff of and then putting a scent to the wolf, "you were the black one. Are you friends with Jacob Black?"

He smiles, and nods, "yes. Did he by any chance mention a treaty?"

I cock my head to the side, "no, what treaty?" Had I been tricked into something by the Cullens. It made me want to hiss. One of the wolves laid down and the other two slunk back into the covering.

"Alright, can we talk then?" He asks, letting his hands fall.

"We already are talking." I replied smoothly.

He half smirked, "right. I'm not going to hurt you," he says before moving closer.

Vivi tightened her grip around my thigh, burying her face in the back of my leg.

"Is that a wolf thing?" I ask suddenly as he stops a few feet from us.

"Is what a wolf thing?" His eyes brows turn in.

"Tall and buff," I elaborate, I raise a brow, "a wolf thing?"

He half nods, holding in a laugh, "yes, we are the protectors of our tribe."

"Protectors from what?" I frown deeply.

"Vampires."

I resisted the gulp of fear, "This is your treaty with.. the Cullens then? That they don't hunt?.."

"They don't come onto our lands, they don't hunt humans, and we coexist this way." He nods slowly.

"We don't hunt humans- we really don't hunt at all." I whisper, hating how weak I sounded.

"Mommy."

Sam's eyes flashed down to her and softened.

"I didn't know about your treaty." I said, "and I'm not a Cullen and I apologize for trespassing, we will leave immediately."

Sam nods, "that's probably for the best."

A grey wolf, the one who laid down to watch earlier, suddenly whined, rubbing his paws over his eyes and snout.

Vivi gasped, "is he o-okay?" Her eyes widening in fear and worry for the wolf she didn't know.

"Vivian." I say, shaking my head at her, not understanding why my chest started to ache at the cry. I rubbed it softly.

Sam eyes my action and I tense. He analyzes me for a moment before seemingly finding what he was looking for and turning to Vivi. "He's pouting." He chuckles, glancing back towards the wolf. He let's his head fall and shake side to side with a sigh. "If.." Sam said slowly, "if you allow my wolves to escort you while you're in La Push, you may stay."

My eyes widen, "no, it's okay. I truly am sorry for this. I didn't know-"

Sam raises a hand, "Jacob trusts you. So can we. Can they follow you?"

I swallow thickly, before glancing to Vivian who stared up with wide trusting eyes before I nod. "Which form will they take?" I ask quietly.

"Wolf." He answered without a beat. "Maybe one human sometimes." He adds after another whine from the wolf.

"Curfew?"

"None." When I raise a brow he snorts, "you're a big girl, you can decide when it's time to go to bed."

I nod, feeling the tense atmosphere starting to lift.

"This is Quil and Jared. They will follow tonight." He waves a hand back to the trees and two more wolves step up next to the grey one. "It's late, don't expect a human visit."

I nod in return, examining the wolves as Sam starts to step forward hand outstretched. I silently take it.

"We have an agreement then." He says and I nod once more,

"We do." Vivi nodded into my leg as I said that and Sam turned and left. Him turning his back was a sign of trust that I definitely had not earned yet, but apparently it was him making the first move. I simply had to not break the trust and maybe even I could return it, should the time or need come.

"Mommy?" Vivian asked when Sam was gone.

"Yes?" I glanced away from the shadows the wolves disappeared into.

"Is that wolf really okay?" She asks, tears pooling in her eyes, "he sounded really sad."

"I don't know Vivi." I said, the grey wolf flashing across my visage. "I don't know." I sigh. "Let's get back okay?"

"But it's almost sunset! Just a few more minutes please?" She begs, tugging the end of my jacket.

I sigh again, nodding. This time I do not sit against the driftwood. But walk close to Vivian as she silently skips around the waters edge.

"Look mommy! There it is," Vivian gasps in awe, the sun was finally gone over the edge of. I pause my pacing to look out over the water, "it's so pretty." She whispers.

I nod in silent agreement. It truly was.

* * *

 **No Embry I know. Next chapter I promise.**

 **I'm so excited! We are out of Breaking Dawn officially now and treading uncharted waters! We can take this any where! Yes!**

 **Next update is soon, and I am so ready for Embry meet OC. I think we might have to give her a name in the next one too. Any ideas?**


	3. III

Sorry for typos.

* * *

"Vivi finish up so we can go." I spoke in a normal volume, knowing full well the even though she was across the hotel room and behind a closed door, Vivian could still hear me just find.

"Alright mommy." She calls back from the bathroom.

"Alice and Ness have already called five times asking where we are." I smirk, "next they will send Jake, because they can't come over the line- well Ness can but Edward probably won't let her."

I opened the front door and stepped out, a wolf I now recognized as Paul, laid at the treeline off to the left probably fifty feet from the cabin. I made sure to choose the most secluded one, away from the other cabins and the camping grounds so that the wolves wouldn't have any trouble watching me and Vivian. Of course we wouldn't do anything, or try anything but they didn't know that and I couldn't expect them to be okay with a half vampire staying on their lands. The question I had trouble answering was, why was I still here? Why didn't I move after a day or two? I had no idea why I felt compelled to stay here. And why were we still in Washington period? The Cullens had multiple ways to contact me if they had questions about Ness, so why did we stay any longer? I sigh, bending down and grabbing Vivi's boots that she had soaked at the beach last night. They were surprisingly dry and mostly sand free. I hit them together a few times turning my face away from the flying sand and noticing Jared emerge from the tree line next to Paul. Jared laughed and said something I couldn't catch before punching the wolf of the shoulder blade and jogging my way.

Oh God. What did he want now?

Jared had been nothing but friendly since we met (and it had been a long week) he was playful and funny and liked to tease me about silly stuff when he wasn't going on about his girlfriend Kim. It was interesting to watch him lose himself when he talked about her, he would go into a completely different world and it took him a bit before he would come back down to Earth.

"Hey Buttercup." He greets, kicking his boots against the concrete steps leading up to the back door of the cabin.

I roll my eyes, "Dog boy." I greet back with an overly friendly smile. He laughed at that and I gave a nod for him to follow me back in. He did so with a bounce, happily seating himself on the couch and stretching his tall frame to take up the whole thing.

"Vivian, Jared is here." I call, putting the boots beside the dining table and swiveling to lean a hip on the table. I heard the bumps and hits as she excitedly finished her bath and grabbed a towel.

"Vivian Paige! Don't you dare come out with only a towel on!" I said in a firm tone.

There was a drawn out 'aww' from the bedroom and I shook my head.

Jared snorts, putting the pillow he had been tossing in the air behind his head.

"You going to the Cullens?"

I nod, "Jacob is apparently taking Ness out somewhere and Vivi was invited. We were supposed to be there at eight, but someone bathed in their breakfast so they had to go take a real bath." I sigh.

"You're letting Jake take your kid somewhere without you?" He asks incredulously, making an over dramatic expression and outright mocking.

I didn't let Vivi go anywhere without me, if she wanted to go to the Cullens, I went. If she wanted to go somewhere with Ness, I went. It wasn't bad like if she was on the third floor of the Cullens house I had to be there too, but I was definitely in the same house as well. Everyone got a kick out of it; Bella and Esme being the only one who understood my fears as a mother.

"First of all," I say, "that's rude. Second, I have full plans to follow, trust me."

He laughs, "you serious? She'll be fine."

Yeah, I think I've heard that before somewhere. I shrug, "don't care." I won't risk her getting hurt just so she could go out and have some fun.

"This is bad," he sighs, "you're sad. Just so sad."

"Oh yeah, dog boy? You think so?" I take the seat across from the couch, "how long do you let Kim go off the Rez without protection?"

"That's different." He half glares.

"Not really." I dissagree.

"Vivi and Ness will be safe with Jake." He says in all seriousness.

"No Renesmee is safe with Jacob, for whatever reason," I wave a hand, "but I can't ask him for the same protection for Vivian."

"She's already got it, and the reason doesn't matter. You're family now whether you know it or not, the Cullens claim you and so does the pack- both the packs technically. So she's protected and so are you." He shrugs, seeming to let the topic fall.

"What does that even mean?" I frown, "what reason would you all take two outsiders in out of no where? You don't even like vampires." I glare.

"Don't worry about it." He smirks, looking very much like he was in on an inside joke and enjoying the fact that I was in the dark. I don't appreciate this. But before I could form a response and or throw something at him, Vivi skipped out. Her whole face lit up when she saw Jared and she immediately launched herself into the air and into Jared's open arms. Brats. The both of them.

"Vivian, Ness and Jake are already waiting." I say, clearing my mind of Jared and his annoying self. I stood and gathered my coat and Vivian's, before pulling on my boots and lacing them tightly.

"Can Jared go too?" Vivi asks after some whispers are exchanged.

"No." I deadpanned. They both gave pouting faces. And I start to smile, "well we you look like that- no."

Vivian started to grumble and Jared laughed, not surprised in the least. Vivi jumped up and ran to her own boots, plopping on the ground and clumsily starts working on getting them on.

I smack Jared's head as I passed. "If you're really going you better be ready, I'm not waiting for you."

"Sweet!" He jumps up, and takes off out the back door, shouting for Paul.

"Mommy I need help." Vivi pouts sweetly, her fingers caught in the strings. I lift her to the table and lace up her boots, setting her on her feet and wrapping her in her jacket. Jared emerged then, shutting the back door and locking it before sweeping Vivi into his arms and snatching the keys off the side table by the front door and leaving with Vivi's small giggles in his wake. I roll my eyes and grab my bag, folding my own jacket over my arm and stepping out into the wind to lock the door. Because I had chosen a secluded cabin, the wind was a bit more chilly here, the beach was to the side of the cabin, the forest to the back and a road in the front that led to more cabins and the main road to get to the Cullens.

Vivian was already buckled and Jared in the passenger seat, pressing on the horn, with an exaggerated eye roll I slid into the front. This normally short car ride was going to last forever.

"Finally!" Jacob exclaimed, running out of the Cullens front door.

"Jared's fault." I point over my shoulder, Vivian on my hip and Jared behind me.

Jacob glared over my head.

I bypassed Jacob and walked through the door, immediately Vivi was taken out of my arms and into Alice's, she pecks a kiss on my cheek before spinning at a humans pace and skipping away. I followed slower and met Esme as she came towards me with open arms. I accepted the motherly hug, returning it fervently.

"They're just going to a park." She smiles warmly, keeping her arm around my back as we went followed the noise coming from the downstairs living room. "They won't be far."

I nod, breathing out deeply and repeating Esme's reassurance. Then I pause, "is that.. a human? Two humans? You have humans over?"

Esme just laughs at my expression of surprise. "It's Bella's father and his girlfriend. Not snacks. I promise."

I shook my head, "sorry," I smile apologetically, "I forget you're not like that. I've never met a coven who was... vegetarian."

Esme's laugh was louder this time and she rubbed my back encouragingly as we entered the living room. The humans sat comfortably on the couch, Ness in Bella's father's arms and the woman (who looked like the rest of the Quileute's I'd met so far) leaning close to them, she sat on the edge leaving no room for any other. Bella was on the other side of her father and smiling at something that I missed. She turns to smile at me, standing and pulling Nessie into her arms.

"Dad," Bella says, "these are some relatives of Carlisle's."

What.

"Errabelle and Vivian Cullen."

Wait.

What.

I smiled warmly, shoving my panic down and holding out my hand to her father first.

"Charlie Swan." He greets with a big smile, he didn't flinch at the temperature difference. Charlie has a mustache and curly brown hair, which I noticed was passed down to Renesmee; his chocolate brown eyes that Renesmee inherited- and Bella had before turning, Edward had told me. He stands about 6'0" tall and has an average build, but that was still several inches taller than my 5'3" frame.

I didn't actively avoid humans but I didn't go out of my way to talk to them. When I did they always became star struck and that was a pain. Charlie wasn't much different.

"It's nice to meet you." I smile as normal as I could, before moving to the woman, who gave me a knowing look.

What is happening here?

"Sue Clearwater." She nods, clasping my hand with both hands. Sue has a thin face with black eyes and black hair that runs down to her shoulders.

"Clearwater? Are you Seth and Leah's mother?" Finally, I was on the same page. That explained the look.

"Yep that's me." She laughs, "my babies get into trouble often. Thanks for looking out for them."

"No problem. They're great." I looked to Bella for help.

"And this is Vivian," Alice skips into the room with my child in her hands, "isn't she gorgeous? We just call her Vivi."

"Hi." My daughter smiled bashfully.

"Oh my," Sue gushes, clinging to Charlie's waist, he wraps an arm around her shoulders in response. "Isn't she just beautiful." She glances at me "and she looks just like Errabelle."

"She sure is something." Charlie agrees, smiling at my blonde baby before looking to Bella and her daughter. "Gonna have to keep my shotgun loaded when they're teenagers. Boys will be lined up."

"I agree." Edward makes his entrance, sending me a smirk as he joins his wife. The edges of my eyes crinkle as I fight the urge to narrow my eyes at the mind reader. "But between me and my brothers, and Jake and his brothers you might not need to use it."

"Better save some for me." Charlie's smile widened, "I missed out on most of Bell's teen years and unfortunately she wanted to marry you. So I couldn't shoot you then." He says earning laughs all around. "Even though I wanted to." He added earning more laughs.

"Hey Sue, Charlie." Jared exclaims loudly, in a tone I've decided to dub Jared tone. The boy was too loud for me.

"I see you met my girl." He swings an arm onto my shoulders.

Don't hit him. Don't hit him.

"Jared I suggest you leave Errabelle alone before she gets you in the gut." Edward smirks, Renesmee climbs out of Bella's arms and into his.

"Nah, not our sweet, docile, little Eri." Jared looks down at me, I send up my sweetest smile that hid death beneath it. "See, she's just so sweet-"

My elbow hit his ribs and made him drop the arm from my shoulders to clutch hit gut as he doubled over. Then my hand hit the back of his neck and sent him to the floor completely. He groaned as more laughs erupted.

"I warned you." Edward shakes his head, pulling Bella and Ness to one part of the couch.

I stepped over Jared and to the couch, Esme settles beside me and Carlisle on my other side. Bella on Esme's other side and Edward beside her, Jake claims the seat beside him. And Alice jumps onto Carlisle's lap, kicking her legs onto mine with Viv in her arms still. Charlie and Sue took a chair, Sue in his lap. Alice shrugs and falls back into the small space left on the end of the couch, her back on the arm rest and her legs now on Carlisle and her feet dangling off my knees. Vivi crawled into Carlisle's side. Once Jared could breathe he took the remaining chair, sending a faux glare my way- well I assume it was fake, if not he had a weak glare.

"When are you leaving Jacob?" Edward asks the wolf beside him.

"Now," Jake smiles broad.

My heart stopped as he stood. No. No, no, no.

I was semiaware of Vivian sliding into my arms then.

"I trust you'll keep both girls safe and not let them out of your sight for even a moment." Edward says, giving Jacob a look. "Errabelle and Vivian have somewhere to go tonight so we'll all wait here for you to return."

"Right, I'll have them back just after noon." Jacob nods in agreement.

My heart was beating to fast and my breathing was definitely to shallow. Me and Vivian were never apart. We just didn't do that. And now I could see why Alice and the Cullen parents were sitting so close to me. I could see why Jared wanted to come along and why he was staring at me the way he was. I could see why they brought Charlie and Sue over, because I can't just disappear now- Edward already said this is where we'll be. Deep breath. But that's hours away, it wasn't even ten yet. And he said after noon. That's at least three hours, and they're going to be going to some park, and parks have woods- especially here. Anything could be in the woods sorrounding the park. Sure Jacob had a great sense of smell, but what if they were downwind? Breathe. What if they were downwind and just passing through and smelled the girls and wanted to investigate. Sure they didn't really smell appetizing to vampires but they still had blood flowing in their veins.

Was my daughter going to die?

My lungs stopped expanding.

What if because I didn't go, because I wasn't there for her, she died. I can't live without my baby. And there were so many out there that did not like me. That wished for my death. What if they settled for my daughter.

"Errabelle," Carlisle says warmly, "it's time for the girls to go." He said softly.

I nodded, my arms wrapped around Vivian tightly. She clung to my neck, no doubt sensing my inner panic. She pecked me on the cheek, whispering, "I love you mommy." Before pulling away and standing on my lap. Jacob took her onto his right hip, Ness already claiming his left.

"See you later Eri." Jake smiles brightly in a Jacob way before calling out a louder goodbye to all and disappearing out the front front door. I listened as doors shut in the car, and the car started before turning and driving down the long pathway.

"It feels good to be able to breathe." Edward said nonchalantly, not looking at me but at Bella. I silently took a small breath. Blinking multiple times feeling the tiny pricks from not blinking to long.

"So," Charlie says, looking to his daughter and son in law, "what do you all have on the agenda for this weekend?"

"Dad, you just got back from fishing," Bella almost moans, "don't tell me you're planning on going out again so soon."

"Well I wanted to see my not so little Nessie, but Jake stole her." He grumbled with an eye role.

I feel your pain Charlie.

Edward snorts at that and I glare his way, warning him to stop combing my thoughts.

"Well, Errabelle is only in town for so long." Carlisle smiles, his arm around my shoulders, on the back of the couch, his hand squeezed my shoulder softly. Esme held one of my hands in hers, squeezing also. "We're hoping to convince her to move down here with us."

"We would just love it if you stayed." Esme smiles.

What.

"I'm not sure about that." I mumbled softly. Not wanting to be rude I added, "but we'll see."

"Why not, hey have you been to First Beach yet?" Jared asked suddenly.

As I opened my mouth to retort something sarcastic Edward cut me off.

"Her cabin is on First Beach," he says almost smugly, "I don't think she's walked it yet though."

What in the world was going on.

"Maybe you should take her?" Alice suggests mischievously.

"Great idea." Jared leaps from his seat, grabbing my hands and tugging me from the couch. "Well I can't. I have to work, but Embry totally can." He kept his grip on my wrist as he started pulling me back.

What is this? Do you want to die Jared?! Who the heck is Embry? Why am I being set up?

My thoughts were ignored by the stupid mind reader.

"Oh Embry is a sweet boy," Sue says, wait. I know that smile. She's freaking in on this too. And I trusted you.

The only ones who were lost were me and Charlie apparently. Something told me Charlie had to go through the dark often when it involved this family.

"Come on Belle," Jared tugged again, this time wrapping his free arm around my waist and lifting my feet off the ground. Curse this shortness. "Let's go find Beast."

I frown, "I thought we were finding Embry?"

There were a few smirks that I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to see.

"Nice meeting you Charlie and Sue." I said as I was all but dragged out, "I'll see you both soon hopefully."

"That's if Beast lets you out of castle." Emmett calls from the stair case, Rose at his hip and Jasper behind him.

I sent a glare to him and a wave to them before Jared had managed to get me out of the house.

I sat silently the whole drive there, staring at him with my most unamused expression. I crossed my arms half way there and that's when his nervous eye twitches started.

We pulled into my cabin and Jared parked. Still refusing to turn and look me in the eye. He had sweat dripping from his brow, and his eyes swept across the treeline in a desperate manner.

Ten minutes later he jumped in his seat. "Finally!" He exclaims, finally turning to look st me, panic in his eyes, "you're freaking terrifying!" He yells, jumping out of the car and slamming the door before booking it towards the woods. Another boy was coming out of the forest then, maybe Embry? That's what we came here for right? To meet Embry? What's so special about Embry? And what happened to Beast? Why has my life suddenly taken a turn onto crazy road?

I sigh and climb out, reaching back in to pull the keys out before shutting the door. This is such crap. I leaned back against the car that I realized was not mine, but Carlisle's.

"Hey," he says once he was close enough. "I'm Embry Call." His smile was a bit shy but over all welcoming and warm.

I nod, "hi." I tried to return the smile just a bright but when my eyes caught his my heart decided it didn't want to just skip one beat but like three. It stuttered and I'd bet money the wolf would hear it and think there's something wrong with me.

I forced myself to look towards the beach, "I'm Errabelle... Cullen apparently." There was heat rising up my neck and to my cheeks and I was pretty sure I was going to die from embarrassment. I had never introduced myself before. I never had a name I wanted to keep before. I always just passed through names, I never kept one and I never used the same one twice.

"Wanna take a walk?"

I nodded immediately, silently cursing myself. What was with me today? Maybe I just felt weird because I always had Vivi with me and now I was bare? I don't know. I don't like this.

My heart kept doing weird things, beating just a bit faster than normal. Which for a human would mean a heart attack or something of the sort but my regular heart beat was already quick. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" I asked quietly, purposely making my boots leave imprints in the sand.

He chuckled quietly then, "you have technically." He pointed out, walking to my left just a bit closer than socially acceptable. "I'm usually a wolf though. I guess I can't really accurately explain what it looks like other than I'm on four legs and furry."

I laughed at this, his smile seemed to widen. In all honesty, now that I had gotten a good wiff of him and I knew which wolf he was. He was the one I could always recognize even though there were a few grey wolves. He had taken the most shifts, mainly the evening and night shifts and sometimes he would take the morning that followed as well.

"So you've met the pack?" He asks after a few minutes. "As humans I mean."

"Some," I shrug, "Sam, Jacob. Seth, Leah. Paul and Jared. You now." I shrug again. "I've seen some of the others in wolf form but they seemed kind of young- judging my their paws, I didn't- don't," I stutter, "-um, uh.. I don't actually know how old they are. I was just guessing.. that... they were young." My face lit up again and I tilted my head down to let my hair fall and cover my embarrassment. I'm such an idiot.

"Yeah they are pretty young." Embry nods, not acknowledging the ridiculousness I keep sputtering. "When the Cullens started gathering witnesses, more started to phase-"

"Phase?" I questioned.

He nods, "yeah, we phase from man to wolf, and wolf to man."

I nod and he continued.

"So more phased and they started getting younger and younger. Now that all the extra leechs are gone, Sam has alpha ordered them not to phase unless of an emergency."

"Leech?" I smirk.

He gained a few shades at this, "uh, sorry. It's just what we've always called vampires. They're our natural enemy..." He trailed off.

"Oh okay. I get it." I nod softly, even though I most certainly did not get it. Any of it. Jacob seemed thrilled to spend time with Renesmee specifically. And he loved the Cullens, well most of them. And even Seth has been over plenty in the last week. I also couldn't understand why it pained my heart so bad. This feeling surpassed the pain of being unwanted, it was worse. So much worse. I swallowed thickly. "I guess you guys don't like having me around then. I wasn't aware how serious the situation was. I can leave as soon as Vivian returns."

"No!" He exclaims quickly, freezing mid step, causing me to jump out of my skin, "no." He says slower and softer. "Don't leave. Please."

My heart did some pretty violent things at that and I could only nod. We kept walking in silence then. Me trying to calm the teenage girl inside of me screaming, 'he wants me, he wants me'. Well it's official. I'm going crazy.

"What did you mean by alpha ordered?" I frowned.

"Oh that.. you caught that huh?" He sighs, "It's an order that the alpha of the pack makes, that everyone has to obey. Even if we don't want to do whatever it is."

"That's... terrifying." To lose your free will.

"It's not that bad," he shrugs, "and it's mainly used to keep the secret of us existing a secret. The kiddos all want to tell their friends that they can turn into a wolf and that's just not a smart thing to do you know?" He smirks, shoving his hands in his pockets and turned to walk backwards. His mirth swam in his dark eyes, his smile infectious, making me smile in return.

"So, how come there's no man in the picture? And that kid is obviously yours." He says, seriousness flooding the happiness, "Please don't tell me you reproduce asexually."

I laughed. Surprise flooded my system as I realized there were many things to be upset about with what he just said. The first being my child's father. I didn't want to tell anyone I was raped by a vampire who hates my guts because of my father. I didn't want anyone knowing about my father either. Definitely not. Second was 'your kid'. I made it clear in the clearing she had a name.

"He's.. I don't know." I didn't want to lie. "We aren't on good terms." Not a lie. "He doesn't know about Vivian, he probably doesn't even think I'm still alive." Also not a lie. He did in fact leave me to die. "She hasn't asked about him and I'd much rather her not ever find out, let alone meet him. That would be disaster." I shivered at the thought. Disaster indeed. One of us would have to die.

He nodded, looking torn between being relieved and maybe wanting to hurt something. Preferably not me, thank you. Even though he had a murderous look in his gaze that he pinned to the crashing waves, I wasn't afraid. He wouldn't hurt me, I could trust him couldn't I? I felt like I could.

He didn't stumble as he walked backwards and a playful part of me wanted to trip him and see what would happen. I shoved the urge down. It was definitely not good manners to trip someone you just met. The driftwood started to come in bigger sizes and different shapes. Embry ran towards a huge one. Like massively tall.

Embry took off into a sprint, jumping to catch one of the top limbs and pull himself up into the tangled mess. He turned and knelt, holding a hand out to me.

"I don't know." The fallen tree looked as if it could fall apart at any moment.

He chuckled, "don't tell me you're afraid of the fall. It's like ten feet."

I looked back unamused. "Embry Call, that is not ten feet."

"He laughs again, "we aren't standing on the tip, and once you move through this mess and onto the trunk it's even less the ten feet, and it gets smaller and smaller." He smiles at me as I stood unsure, "come on. Trust me."

How could I not. I sigh, and against my better judgment I jump and take his hand, letting him pull me up.

Immediately I regretted my decision.

Because when I looked up, I was face to face with him. And he wasn't smiling, just staring, inches from my face. My back was planted firmly against the rough bark, my chest to his as we were stuck between the dried out roots of the old tree. One of his arms passed my left side, his hand placed firmly on root, blocking the fall that I could take at any moment and his other arm stretched above my head, his hand close to my head, planted firmly on the root.

It was hard for me to pull in breaths with his scent flooding my system and clouding all rational thoughts. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. But I didn't care. It didn't matter at this point.

"Come on," he whispered, "we can go check out to the cliffs."

I nod, he moves closer to slip through the roots, his hands encasing my own and pulling me through as well. He stepped behind me, letting me climb out first and keeping his hands on my waist. His hands didn't move even though the trunk the tree was plenty wide enough that there wasn't any chance of falling. As we reached the end he stopped us and hopped off, reaching his arms out to to help. I accepted one hand and he put the other back on my waist and lowered me down gently to the sand. Letting me go once we were both situated. I let him lead me off the beach and up through the forest towards the cliffs nearby.

"You know," I said quietly. "Everytime I go into a forest a vamp tries to kill me."

"Not happening here." Embry shakes his head. "Contrary to your belief, we don't just watch you all the time. The pack takes shifts, running patrol along our borders. We protect our people from any vampires that are passing through who think they can just come and kill a few humans."

I nod. "So you guys, and girl," I add, "are the protectors of your tribe? And you protect by turning into over fed dogs?"

He glares but the smirk he held negates any heat behind it. "Yes we are the protecters, no we are not over fed dogs. You know we're wolves." Then he shrugged and looked off into the trees we passed slowly, "Maybe one day soon you can come to one of the bonfires."

I smile, "to learn about the history of how you became over grown mutts?"

Embry paused and sent another glare, but as he took a deep breath to retort he flinched. I watched silently as he pulled me to his chest, one of his arms pressed firmly to my back.

"Leech." He growls.

"I smell it too." I whisper after breathing deeply, my body tensed on its own accord, "I know that scent." I hadn't smelled that scent in months. The vampire was nomadic, he never stayed still long, always causing trouble somewhere- usually trouble for me.

"Friendly?" he asks through his teeth. His whole body shaking as he pulled me through the first at a quick pace.

"Definitely not." I ground through my teeth.

"Good." Embry growls, he leapt into action, jumping forward ten feet easily and phasing just before he hit the forest floor. Just as he jumped again he collided with an oncoming male vampire that I did not recognize, causing me to frown. This wasn't the scent I just smelled. Embry and the vampire crashed into one another, one snapping for the others head and the other swinging wildly.

I stepped forward to help only to have to throw myself through a portal to avoid the reaching arms that moved to grab my torso. I flew up from under the ground a few feet away, looking smugly at the second male vampire, we moved towards each other at lighting speed and he was the first to fall. His head flying through the trees.

His mate was next. She came at me from the front with the rashness of a newborn arms outstretched. I duck under her left one, wrapping my arm around her neck and ripping one arm clean off. Her head follows.

Two down... I suck in a deep breath, testing the air. I could smell where Embry went with the third vampire, but none of these were the scent I picked up a moment ago.

Following Embry's scent was extremely easy and I came across chunks of vampire leading up to the cliffs.

Breaking through the trees, the wind hits full force, Embry even in his wolf form, radiates smugness.

"So this is where you went."

I whip around, palm up. My eyes narrow automatically at the sight of the missing vampire. Tall, blonde and terrifying.. A second vampire stood next to him, though I didn't recognize her. She was short, brown hair and deep red feline eyes.

"Don't give me that look." He smiles prettily, "you know you've missed me." Red eyes narrow in on Embry who was inching up quickly, growling deeply.

"I know you like puppies, but isn't this overkill?" He sneers.

"Angelo." I say between clenched teeth. "I'll show you overkill."

He chuckles, holding a hand over his heart. "You wound me sweetheart."

Angelo frowns deeply as a deep growl emits from the treeline, and a tall black wolf steps out, a brown wolf with grey circling his eyes pulling up on Sam's right, a dark silver wolf on his left.

"I can handle this." The unnamed female almost begs, latching on to Angelo's arm.

"No." Angelo smiles again, "I think it's time we go now."

"I think I speak for all when I say you aren't leaving here alive." I smirk.

He tsk's, "you really don't have time to play around sweetheart." My heart dropped at his tone, "you should be getting back to precious little Vivian now shouldn't you?" He says in an overly condescending tone. "Cute kid. She grows so quickly."

My blood began to boil and I was pleased when he launched into action, leaping towards Embry, the brunette came at me. I threw a portal under him midstep and he hit me head on with enough force to send is flying through a tree and sending us in different directions. I was on my feet in a second, Angelo doing the same. From the corner of my eye I saw the brunette pivot and launch herself at Embry. Tackling Em straight off the cliff.

"No!" I scream and throw an arm out, grabbing the air and pulling it. Suddenly Embry was colliding into my chest, sending us flying back into trees.

I flipped after a few rolls and landed on my feet only to tense my body at the last second as the brunette slams into me. A screamed involuntarily fell from my lips as my ribs cracked. She was ripped away from me immediately and I heard her torn apart but I didn't care, I was in so much pain. The pounding in my head started as I curl into my side, my face contorting in agony. I let out a strangled cry. Tears built up behind my clenched eyelids. The ribs that had been broken by Vivian, just months ago hadn't healed fully and having them resmashed made the pain so much worse.

Sam, back in his human form, is suddenly at my side, tugging on one of my arms that wrapped around my midsection.

"It's going to be alright." He whispers, wrapping my arm over his shoulder and his under my back and knees, breaking into a brisk run.

I caught a glimpse of Paul, growling off to the right in wolf form.

"Go help the others find the leech!" Sam orders, Paul was quick to get gone, leaving us in silence. "You're going to be alright."

"Don"t worry about it." I cough, feeling blood dribble up my throat. "They go back into place but they don't fully mend for weeks- months even! I'll be fine eventually."


End file.
